


221B - As you make your bed, so you must lie in it

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [379]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, John is a Saint, Literal Sleeping Together, Love, M/M, Slash, serious fluff alert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 23:53:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7953970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John was wide awake, the sun was blazing right into his eyes and Sherlock’s elbow was poking into his back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	221B - As you make your bed, so you must lie in it

John was wide awake, the sun was blazing right into his eyes (because Sherlock forgot to close the curtains again last night) and Sherlock’s elbow was poking into his back. He turned around to avoid the sun and Sherlock turned with him, kicking him in the process.

John sighed and decided to get up since sleep definitely seemed to be a thing of the past here. He’d always been a light sleeper and he’d never been able to lose the habit of rising early since Afghanistan.

***

He’d made it to the kitchen, brewed his tea and was about to sit down with the paper when Sherlock stumbled out of the bedroom, hair ruffled and eyes bleary. He blinked at John accusingly.

“Where did you go? I was still sleeping.”

“Yeah, I saw.”

“I’m not now.”

“Yeah, I see.”

John grinned and Sherlock huffed.

***

Ten minutes later John was back in bed, lying flat on his back with Sherlock next to him curled into a surprisingly small shape for a man his size, head resting on John’s stomach and snoring softly.

And even though he was wide awake, the sun was blazing right into his eyes (because Sherlock still had not closed the curtains) and Sherlock’s shoulder was poking into his side, John knew that there was no place he’d rather be.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Hello everyone! I kinda fell off the face of the earth again. Sorry. Real life and shit.  
> I was in London recently and we had a dude in our dorm who was a mighty snorer. One morning I couldn't go back to sleep because of him (even with earplugs) and the sun that was coming through a gap in the curtain. Cue this 221b being born. :)


End file.
